halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapid Reaction Task Force
The , also known as the Rangers are the UNSC's premier rapid reaction and light infantry unit and key component of both HIGHCOM and SOCOM's Hadre-Karida Plan. Rangers are experts of light infantry combat, always carrying light and reliant upon infantry arms for fire support, along with support from mechanized and airborne elements. Rangers are expected to be full mobilised for combat duties anywhere within UNSC territories in 24 hours. Rangers are expected to preform a wide range of operations including airborne, air assault, raids, infiltration and exfiltration by air, land, space or sea, recovery of personnel and special equipment, and combat support of UNSCMC forces. Formation The RRTF were formed from from earlier UNSC light infantry and rapid reaction units from the great war. These units operated in combat fronts where nessacary and recieved decent reports for thier actions. The modern Rangers however, were formed specifically for the Hadre-Karida Plan as a new decisive part of the UNSC's mobile assault and defence plans. with a division stationed at all three major FLEETCOM Sectors, the RRTF are kept at a exceptionally high level of readyiness and are expected to me combat ready for deployment within a single day of warning. The fourth division is seperated between several UNSC combat forces engaged in frontline combat to give them extended tactical flexibility. Organization The RRTF are organized into four divisions, consequently four regiments strong, each division being 20,000 strong. First, Second and Third Division are stationed at Gundark, Arcturus and Earth, respectivly. Fourth division is seperated into several regiments stationed in frontline combat forces. Each regiment has two light infantry regiments, a light mechanized and a light airborne regiment, giving each regiment tactical flexibility, though all Rangers are trained for a variety of combat situations. Training To become a member of the RRTF, prospective Rangers must be qualified in their MOS and be Airborne qualified. New Marines with Ranger contracts attend nine weeks of Basic Combat Training, followed by Individual Advancement Training, the UNSCMC Airborne School and finally Ranger Indoctrination Program, one immediately after the other. Soldiers already Airborne-qualified transferring from other units are separated into two groups: grades Sergeant and below will attend RIP, while grade Staff Sergeant and above (including officers) will attend the Ranger Orientation Program. Upon graduation of RIP/ROP, the new Rangers will be assigned to either one of the four Ranger Divisions, or the Ranger headquarters where they are now authorized to wear the Ranger's uniform. Throughout their time in Ranger Regiment, Rangers may attend many types of special schools and training. Some of these schools include: military free-fall; combat diver qualification course; survival, evasion, resistance & escape; jumpmaster; pathfinder; Combatives Instructor; first responder/combat lifesaver; language training; Mountain Warfare School; Zero-G Combat and many types of shooting, driving, and assault procedures training. Rangers with specialized jobs may also attend various special schools and training related to their job scope. Forward observers may attend close air support, UAV command and control and Satillite Weapon direction courses; Corpsmen will attend the special operations combat medic course; communications specialists attend joint communications courses. Due to the variety of nature of the expanded training courses availible to them, Rangers are often seen as a stepping stone to other forces, such as the SRS and STO.